dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Wandlore/List of Wand Cores
The Art of Wandlore:List of Wand Cores Welcome, Now I will be talking about, What Else? Wand cores! A Wand Core is a magical substance placed within the length of the wood. Dragon Heartstring The Dragon Heartstring is a material from a dragon, one which is used in the famous wand core. It is unknown from which varieties of dragon the heartstrings are, or may be, collected. It is assumed that the material is taken after the dragon has either died of natural causes or been killed. It is also unknown what quantity of string can be collected from each beast's heart. Dragon Heartstring produces wands with the most power. Dragon Heartstring wands seem to learn quicker than any other wand! While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with their current owner. Dragon Heartstring Wands usually turn to the Dark Arts, though they will not incline that way of their own accord. It is also the most prone of the three best known cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. It also tends to be lethally hazardous if combined with certain woods (e.g. Cherry and Yew). Phoenix Feather Phoenix Feather, is a feather from the phoenix. Which is used in wandmaking! The Phoenix Tail Feather is a rare type of wand. These wands tend to be capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. These wands tend to be picky when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Now read on, discovering yet more secrets about the magical branch of magical Wandlore Minor Cores Erumpet Tail This is a extreamly powerful object and is cept quarantiend for three months befor used in wandcores.It is kept for three months to dry. This is made by lying the tail on a bed of salt. This wand chooses only the arrogant but is still used often. The main countries that use these are Africa, Russia, Mongolia and Turkey. This object is also a Class B Tradeable Materials and is used in many potions. Fwooper Feather A amazingly exotic wand core which is used by witches and wizards in Africa mostly but has grown in trend here in the UK.This wand core comes in four different colours all acting differently. These four colours are orange, pink, lime green and yellow. The orange one shows strenth in charectar and is usely pared with a Gryffindore. The pink one shows intelligence and is usely a friend to the Ravenclaws of this school. Lime green is cunning and is usely a partner for the Slytherins and the yello one is usely pared with the Hufflepuffs. As the Africans say 'Jy is nooit alleen wanneer 'n veer jou lei.' Graphorn Horn This wand is not made in the UK by any wand maker but is often sould on the Black Market for its reraty.Graphorn Wands usually pick the dangerous and aggressive types of people. The brave ones, threatening ones, cunning ones. A good pick for Slytherins. It can repel many spells, and is a strong core. This wand is rare as core as Graphorn is a prized potion ingredient, used in potions like the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Many thought that Salasar Slytherin owned this type of wand but it is still Unknown. '' ---- Next Page Category:Wandlore Category:The Art of Wandlore Category:Wand Cores Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Textbook Category:Phoenix Feather Wand